


You Like Getting Pinned, Don't You, Darling?

by someone_beat_u_to_that_username



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_beat_u_to_that_username/pseuds/someone_beat_u_to_that_username
Summary: Based on this:Prompt:“Ugh, fight me.”“I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you against things, darling.”





	You Like Getting Pinned, Don't You, Darling?

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a shitty fanfic that I wrote at 1 am and yeah.

Harry and Louis have been friends since they were still wearing nappies. As kids, they were inseparable. Nothing has changed even when they grew up.

Their 3-year age gap didn’t really hinder their blossoming friendship, even when Louis was too old to play with toy cars and be seen with “kids” like Harry. They often rough house with their new friends, Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Their mums always see the two of them together, being aggressive and seeing them manhandle each other, even though they’re already 16 and 18. They thought it’s just normal. But they really didn’t know what was happening inside Harry’s head as Louis pinned him against the tree in their backyard.

“I think you should just give up, Harold. I’m _definitely_ stronger than you.” said Louis with a smirk on his face, smug that he had Harry pinned against a tree, struggling to get out of his hold. He may be shorter but he’s stronger.

“Never, Lewis.” Harry kept on struggling but he knows it’s just impossible to make Louis get off him. After a few moments they just stood there, with Harry still against the tree and Louis pinning his wrists, leaning against Harry with all his weight to immobilize him. Harry just realized how compromising their position is. He thought of other things like his Grandma in her ridiculous dress, Liam wearing a banana costume, a cat in labor but he can’t will his thoughts out of dirty things that may involve a certain Louis Tomlinson who is completely unaware that he’s the reason of Harry’s Gay Awakening.

Their eyes met suddenly, and they just stared at each other. Harry, embarrassed of having sexual thoughts of his best friend, looked away. Louis was confused as to why Harry was embarrassed. He studied his face, their position, and everything just sort of _clicked._

“C’mon, Lou. Stop pinning me against this tree. Scared, aren’t ya? Fight me like a man, Lewis.” Harry mumbled, not wanting to make things awkward.

“Oh, come on, Hazza. I’m starting to think you like me pinning you against objects, darling.” Louis teased, making Harry blush and look away. He didn’t really know that he was obvious.

“Aw, is Hazza shy? Bet your thoughts weren’t.” Louis whispered to his ear, an octave lower, causing the taller lad to gulp. He feels like he might die but something in his pants is starting to stir to life.

“I-I mean- what?” he stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

“Harry. I-.”

“Harry! Mum needs you to run some errands so please stop eye-fucking your boyfriend.” screamed Gemma from her bedroom window, not really looking at what the two boys were up to.

“I’m not eye-fucking anyone and I don’t have a boyfriend!” Louis let go of him and let him walk off like nothing happened.

He let him walk away with him not knowing that something was tenting in Louis’ sweatpants.


End file.
